1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a vertical memory device including a plurality of memory cells vertically stacked on a substrate has been developed. Due to the plurality of memory cells stacked on the substrate, the substrate may have a large amount of stress. Thus, the vertical memory device may have structural and/or electrical defects.